


Amazed

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Nishiura has a pitcher, and Abe knows he could beamazing.





	Amazed

"We've got a pitcher," Takaya blurted.

Dad paused in the genkan, one shoe halfway off his foot.  "You know, most people start with _welcome home_ ," he rumbled.

"Welcome home," Takaya said.  " _We've got a pitcher_."

"I would hope so, you won't get far without a pitcher."  Dad took off his shoes and lined them up, then headed into the kitchen.  Takaya followed, glowering.  Dad popped himself open a can of beer, took a swig, and let out a sigh of satisfaction before fixing his gaze on Takaya.  "So?  Who's this pitcher of yours?"

_Finally_.  "His name's Mihashi," Takaya said.  "He's out of Gunma.  He’s, uh."  Traumatized?  A birdbrain?  Suffering a near-career-killing lack of self-confidence?  "Interesting," Takaya finally said.  "He doesn't have much speed, but his control is _incredible_.  He's got so many pitches in his toolbox–-a slider, and a shoot, and a curveball, and a knuckleball, and they're all fantastic.  And his fastball isn't fast, but it's special, and I know exactly how to use it, I swear.  And he's got a three-by-three strike zone, which sounds _crazy_ but it's _true_ , and--"

Takaya broke off.  Dad was wearing a weird smirk that Takaya couldn't quite interpret but knew he didn't like.  "What?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Dad said, with a casualness in his voice that was entirely false.  He took another gulp of beer before continuing.  "Just that the last time you talked this much about a pitcher, it was Haruna."

Takaya scowled.  Mihashi had his quirks, to put it mildly–-he was squirrelly and stubborn and timid and far, _far_ too weepy–-but at least he didn't seem the type to shake his head. For that alone, Takaya would take him over Haruna any day of the week.  "Mihashi could wipe the floor with Haruna," he snapped.  "As long as I was catching."

Dad's beer can went down and his eyebrows went up.  "What's that now?"

“Mihashi was with a team that didn't have any idea what to do with him," Takaya replied.  "But I do. If he just does what I tell him, he'll be _amazing_."

Dad tutted and shook his head skeptically, but Takaya just rolled his eyes.  He should have known better than to talk to Dad about this.  Dad's baseball mind was as good as anyone's, but he hadn't seen Mihashi.  He hadn't _caught_ for Mihashi.  Takaya had, and he knew what he had on his hands.

Mihashi was something else.  Mihashi was something _special_.  If he were used properly, he could stun the baseball world.  And Takaya would be the one to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of amazement)


End file.
